


Blind Faith

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 搞簧夭折的产物爵士时代洛丽塔





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> 搞簧夭折的产物  
爵士时代洛丽塔

凛冬南下也不是绝对快意的事，更何况是为了未谈拢的生意。原以为奥斯本对于总部已经职权下放，没想到那老滑头还是不舍得甩手做掌柜。

哈皮倒是没什么异议，“那个庄园环境不错，”取了车就启程。

托尼没说话，抱着手臂有点困顿。颠簸的车程他隐约梦见佩珀，那个刚刚和他分手，并从他这里要掉了整整两个月假期的漂亮前度。

“公事不要和私人感情混淆不清。”他看着女人故作倨傲的下颏，捏着眉心。

托尼很无奈，最终却还是签字许了她史无前例的超长假期。这下他算是知道佩珀还是多少有些怨气的——少却这么一个得力助手，他得多劳费不少心神气力。

车子熄火，托尼从车后下来，一边系好扣子一边接过哈皮的雨伞，“奥斯本家有规矩，你先回去吧。”

这话也是交耳的嘱托，奥斯本为人颇谨小慎微，多疑而敏锐，难保两人的行动是否被四设的眼睛捕捉了去。

哈皮点点头，驾车驶离了。

门仆低低瞧了他一眼就心领神会，传人把他请了进去，半分钟后阴深的角落里传出奥斯本咳嗽的声音。

“坐坐坐，咳。”

奥斯本衔着烟管，敞开麂皮外套坐下，托尼注意到雨水，“出过门了？”

老头呷了口热茶，摆摆手，“孩子们在花园里玩，我刚进来。”

“哦？”客随主意，他粉饰出一点好奇，可惜脸色依旧。但实际上他确实好奇——对那个复数。毕竟奥斯本对子辈从未表现出多大热情，儿女也仅有一双，小女又不足月就罹患怪病，在襁褓中夭折，如今多出这一孩子，怕是稀罕的贵客, 否则那老头绝不会生出阴雨天里造访自家花园的好兴致。

托尼暗自耻笑一声，那面却回话了：“哈里的朋友，帕克家的孩子，你见过的。”

我见过的？托尼举杯的手腕一顿，记忆里略略翻找了一圈，“没见过。”他肯定道。

“怎么没见过，两年前慈善晚宴不还上台致辞了。”

说起慈善晚宴托尼似乎有了点印象，不过画面全是清一色的香车宝马水滑大氅，至于什么帕克，也许那孩子上台了，也许没有，总之托尼·斯塔克的脑子，是没空间留给那些东西的。

“哦，那孩子。”

他兀自斩断后续，然后回身把文件拿了出来，却发现笔没有按老样子放在文件包的夹层里。

哦佩珀。托尼想了起来。

“不好意思，红色水笔一只，谢谢。”

金发女仆听了他的话颇受宠若惊似的，脸颊刷得染上飞红，“是，先生，”欠了欠身而后敞开门跑了出去。

然后大门便被推开了，身量不高的一个影子闯进来，湿哒哒的，托尼看得见木地板上银色的脚印。

“哦彼得，你不该…”奥斯本叼着水烟站起身来，那影子却毫不为打断大人的公事而羞惧。薄胸脯在软缎衫子里拗着，背光可明晰窥见那深凹在腰肢处的柔弧。天光如温驯的流水，舐过腰脊的凹陷又在臀尖激荡起白浪，升腾，降落，完成一道神圣的仪式。那孩子像条鱼，湿淋淋沐在从破开的门洞渗入的暗光里，就那样伏在托尼对面，那男人的背脊。

神智于光辉下败诉。目睹围城里的禁忌，让托尼一时间失乱阵脚。

他猜测这稀客该属掌上明珠之类，却万万没想到这珠子是放在人后床榻上的。

“咦？斯塔克先生？”

他认得自己。这倒是更让托尼震惊一些。新贵的把戏多，爱好年纪轻轻的男孩也算不是什么新鲜轶事，但慈善晚宴，正如托尼所说，莺莺燕燕群集，男人也不是什么奢侈品，无论是他这样的旧贵族，还是奥斯本那样的新阶级。所以从偌大的名利场看见自己，已不算一件易事了，而时隔两个毫无牵连的年头仍能叫出自己名字的，该说是有心。

厅堂依旧昏暗，只在壁炉染着一丛炉火，壁挂着三两只熔了香薰的蜡烛，“掌上明珠”背着光源，只有身形轮廓沸腾，肆意又克制地燃烧。

长相应该很精致，“你好，”这么想着，托尼伸过手同他握了一下。那只手温滑软腻，托尼有一霎时惊异，早知道这男孩是被用金丝笼子溺爱豢养的，却还是没料想到。

这样娇柔的肌肤非一般富足所能灌溉，但旧贵族家的孩子可拥有这样的神赐。但托尼立马否认了：要是旧贵族，他不可能没有耳闻，即便是没落了的。

他这样愣着神，那孩子的手便一直被攥在手心，直到小的那个轻轻发笑，用卵圆平滑的指甲挠他粗粝的掌心，他才惊回现实。

“失礼。”

灰色的影子摇摇头，乖驯地从奥斯本那老头的肩膀后直起身来，又转过身，“玛丽亚，打开灯吧。”

幻觉又来了，那句“玛丽亚，打开灯吧”，仿佛基督神谕——“要有光”，然后光彻厅堂。

刺亮之下托尼神经反射地闭了眼睛，短暂过后那孩子又说话了：

“好了斯塔克先生，现在你可以看我了。”

-  
是个不知好歹的小孩子。托尼听了那句话蹙了蹙眉心，但还是顺从地睁开了眼。

那孩子就那样直直地看着他。或者说，那孩子就那样，把自己展示在了他的眼前。他的每个部分，他的所有整体；他的白，他的黑；他的——哦，他的美，他源源不断的美。

——原来就是这样的艺术，让奥斯本胆敢渎神。

托尼后仰着身体，姿势并不十分妥帖得体，但仍然绅士。他的膝盖骨抵着那孩子的大腿，丰软温热，像维纳斯出世时育她的那块蚌肉。

他尝试开口，用他残缺的理智，可奥斯本阻止了他。

“用过晚餐才来的吧，雨势凶急，今晚住下吧。”

他牵起那孩子的手，准确说，手腕，托尼盯了一会，喉咙里湿热的火更甚。

“我想算…”

“洗个澡吧先生，我去给您放水。”他又被打断了，但这次是那个漂亮的孩子。

托尼沉沉地看着他，眼神极为复杂，男孩却只是腼腆地笑，然后屈膝，半跪在他的身前。

“我叫彼得，彼得·帕克，先生，我为您更衣吧。”

-  
那么人到底能不能在进退维谷的境地猜度他人心思呢？这是个满可以哲学的问题。闲暇创造哲学，彼时托尼泡在一缸液体里，很有闲暇，可以。

那么那个漂亮孩子——哦，彼得，小彼，小帕克

——他这些依仗天真肆意妄为的爪牙是何寓意呢？

他还从不知这么年轻的孩子能埋藏如此晦涩的心思，叫他这样一个年长他许多的成年人第一次感受到一点年轻人的“未可知”。

真是让人头疼。

托尼的眼神又阴沉下来。那个孩子有意接近自己，不知道是出于什么目的。他想起衬衫下的一截羊脂腰，那么细，那么软；想起那双眼睛，钩子一样觑住自己；而那双手臂，却揽在另一个人的肩颈间。

不知道出于什么目的吗？

托尼苦笑一声，他满脑子都是金丝雀，都是软滑的蚌肉，而他的文件，他的红水笔，早就不知道被那两个人狸猫换太子换到了哪里去。

若这不是场居心叵测的危机，他不知道什么才是。

水花淋漓，重力坠砸表面，托尼从水里站起来，拿了条软巾系在腰际就出去了。而他不知道的是，几小时前还伏在奥斯本背脊上的影子，此刻却正藏在那房间阴暗的一隅。

白手臂圈住纤细圆润的膝盖骨，圆脸蛋尖下颏，龙穴宝石般镶在那粉润的膝盖间：

“还没发现我呢，真迟钝。”

说着噘起下唇，靠里一点的光滑的、透粉的软肉露了出来。堂堂正正的委屈。

托尼擦干身子就到床上躺下了，没随身携带安神的香氛，是他意料之外的失误，因为对于今天的行程，谁也不会料到留宿这一环节

——要不是那个彼得。

老天，怎么又想起来那奥斯本的东西。

心觉烦躁，托尼三两下便扯掉腰际的浴巾，转过身去准备关灯。

“先生。”

那双灯笼一样的圆眼睛，一瞬不眨地望着自己。

托尼喉结一滚，眼瞳急速收缩，再开口他声音有些喑哑：“你在这做什么。”

虽然惊讶，但他好像潜意识里曾经预料过这样的轨迹。他不动声色重新围好浴巾，坐回床上，盯着这个忙着帮自己支好靠枕的不速之客。 

倒是娴熟，称得上“贤惠”，是伺候老奥斯本伺候出来的？

他喉咙又开始发热了，那种阴沉又干烈的火，像凶邪而狡诈的恶兽。

男孩抬着尖尖的下巴，理所当然地：“我来陪您啊先生。”

“…”

“我不需要你陪。”

转过身，他一秒也不想多看他：“麻烦你离开我的房间。”

他又噘起嘴了，这次他得偿所愿表现在托尼的面前。那软嫩鲜红的唇肉，披着层水亮，在男人眼底招摇。而那主人还毫不知情似的，或者更坏的——装作毫不知情似的，矮着身子蹲在床前，手搭在床沿上，胡桃眼睛两汪水：

“可是我想陪着先生啊。”

又来了，明明任性得要命，每句话都是想达到他自己什么艰深的目的，却谙熟那套潜规则，用他那种狡黠的眼神，那种让人无可奈何的语气，和那种——

怎么说，托尼闭上眼睛，深呼吸——

和那种举手投足间天赐的风情韵致。

他真不该，真不该对一个年轻他太多的男孩产生这样的想法，觉得他可爱也好，觉得他漂亮也好，甚至觉得他比任何一个芳华正茂的女子还要惑人也好，通通都不该，这些想法通通都不该自顾自地就这么滋生出来。

可他才不是畏怕什么道德，因为他小，因为他稚嫩，因为他脆弱，因为他是个小男孩。不，一个绝对的唯美主义者不会那么做，绝不，在美的面前，他绝不说不，他绝不惮怕为一座神像踏入灰暗地带的可能。

只是那神圣的光辉，是他对手负隅顽抗的工具。他可以朝拜这株露水玫瑰，但绝不是在这条通往失败的路上。

“先生。”

等他回过神的时候，再睁开眼睛，已经是一片清明了。对他来说刚才绝不亚于一场高强度的商业博弈，但好在他一贯无往不利。

他低头看着男孩，盯着他的眼睛，尽量不去看任何其他裸露在空气中的部位：

“去你该去的地方，做你该做的事，”男孩皱起眉头。

“彼得，永远不要，对我抱有幻想。”

说完这句，他把靠枕取了下来，伸手要去关灯。然而彼得抓住了他。

他喉头又滚了一下，眼神不耐地扫过那张不知何时染上了愤懑的脸。

“我的确对您抱有幻想。”

“我是说，先生，这没什么奇怪的，对于您来说，其他人对您抱有幻想，这不是很正常的事吗？”

“您也早就清楚了吧，也早就想到了，我在做什么，我想做什么，您不是都知道吗？”

托尼没说话，就那样盯着他。彼得面部的线条很柔和，可能和他稚嫩的年纪有关，两腮圆润，挂着点轻盈的天真。但那是方才，现在那天真飞走了，不再轻盈了，那股沉重，不符合年纪和性格的沉重在他脸上浮现，无声宣告着：我绝不认输。

哦，好，我可不怕倔强的牛犊。托尼几乎是被气笑的，他抱起手臂，却不再像刚才那么好整以暇：

“没错，帕克，我知道，可这比我不知道还可怕。”

他拿出一副年长者高高在上的姿态，企图以虚张的威严恫吓他。

“我什么都知道，但即使这样，彼得·帕克，我们之间也什么都不会发生。”

“为什么？因为我是奥斯本的人？”

托尼没控制住张大的眼睛。他没想到他会这么说。他以为这孩子会想要隐藏这场设陷于他的阴谋诡计。

“我不是，斯塔克先生，我不是。”

“无论您信不信，如果我想得到您，这对我来说完全没有必要。”

彼得垂下目光，从托尼的角度能看到浅金色的飞尘零落在他两扇睫毛上。托尼突然觉得胸口憋闷得不行，于是他深深叹了口气。

从摸到那只纤滑的手的时候他就怀疑过，是否这一切都是他无中生有。但他怎么相信他呢，今天是那么得巧。假如他此行不是来商谈一纸合约的，不是带着陷入瓶颈的工作的，那么他完全可以相信，更完全愿意相信彼得不属于任何人。

可今天，是那么得巧。

他也宁可他们的遇见是在那场慈善晚宴上。假如是那天，那他们完全可以怀揣所有美好的愿景，握手，拥抱，然后说一句：

“嘿，我能请你跳支舞吗。”

那么今夜的无言将不是悔恨，而是一种超越时空的罗曼蒂克。

过了很长时间，彼得才从地板上站起来。他那种姿势，笔挺着，就好像有什么东西绝不肯柔软地弯下一样。

“我喜欢您，我爱慕您，因此我绝对不可能，将这份感情放在不属于您的躯壳里。”

托尼注意到这次开口男孩的声音带上了几不可察的哭腔，他胸口绞着发酸，不忍再去看他。

如果他哭了呢。

他一定会哭的，只是他不要见到。如果他看不见他的眼泪，他还有将他驱逐的余地，如果他看见了——

他会舍不得。

他不想撒谎了。他会留下他的，一定。

那短促的吸着鼻子的声音细细地擦过托尼的耳膜，托尼偏过头，看见月亮像一汪蛋黄。

“那么我走了，先生。”

托尼闭上眼睛。

有脚步的声音。

下一秒，什么东西贴上了他的嘴唇。

“无论我去哪，先生。”

“我永远会回来。”

-  
就这样接吻了。托尼·斯塔克却仍然不会说一句：

“Oh, I never see that coming.”

他想到了，他什么都想得到，那脚步声由远及近，步步逼人，他哪里会猜不到那孩子的最终目的。

壁灯烧着人的理智，托尼的手移向更秘密的领域，沿着那软弹的曲线，抚过那软腰，感受他途径之地指下的的震颤。

之前的豪言壮语或许可以给年轻人以错觉，但当性事的前奏奏响，感官会让他知道最终的操控权到底属于谁。

彼得双手揽住他心上人的脖颈，托尼湿热的呼吸喷洒在他嘴唇，细密地发痒。他笑着逃开，支着身子去看男人的眼睛。

“我喜欢您。”

他郑重其事道。

托尼点点头，揽住他，抱他上膝头。他的手握住他的手，托尼垂下眼睛，呼吸颤抖地去吻那几根可爱的手指：

“雨停了就一起走吧。”

彼得不再说话，他抬起头，泪水朦胧。

氤氲视线里，他看见窗前的月亮。

就像一汪蛋黄。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是篇簧文 但我项目搞不完了 淦   
要是有更新再说吧


End file.
